


When lovers first meet

by Yukia92



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2018-12-11 15:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukia92/pseuds/Yukia92
Summary: Back in Detroit, Phichit and Yuuri had been in a more intimate relationship, but it ended before it really had the time to begin. They had dated out of curiosity, but found out that they were not suited to be more than best friends, and they both set out to find their true loves.These are the stories of how 3 couples find their love. It will have some of the main points from the anime, but i have changed it to be a totally different story. Hope you enjoy





	1. Grand Prix Final

This was it. His career was over. Damn it all. Everything he had longed for, down the drain. His biggest wish, to skate on the same ice as his childhood idol, over in the blink of an eye. All his life. he had struggled with the fact that he was extremely shy, anxious and never managed to clear his head when he was skating. He was scrolling through the news, something he never really should do. His coach always scolded him for it. Was this really his last season? Had he tried his best? He decided to think about this at a later time and headed for the toilets.

Safes inside a stall, he dialed the number he knew so well. Home. The place he had not seen in 5 years since he left for Detroit. He couldn't keep his tears back. The reality of everything came crashing down like the heavy rain during a thunderstorm. He hung up, barely managing to keep himself upright, as some hoodlum kicked on the stall door. "Sorry" he said from the inside, opening up the door, thinking it was someone who needed the toilet. But in stead, he was facing the junior Grand Prix gold medalist, Yuri Plisetsky, the Russian punk was looking at him like a piece of trash. " Hey, you. I' competing in the senior division next year- We don't need two Yuri's in the same bracket. Incompetents like you should just retire already. Moron!" With those words, Yuri Plisetsky turned his heel, and left Yuuri Katsuki alone to his thoughts. 

Airport, ready to leave for Detroit, Yuuri hears someone call his name, so he turns. Just to see Victor Nikiforov there. Of course. Victor was not calling out to him. But Plisetsky. Even now, he felt like an idiot to even think that Victor would notice him. He was a nobody. But to his surprise, Victor came over to him, waving. "Yo!" Yuuri could to little else than to just stare. His lifelong idol was talking to him. Him! The biggest failure in history. "I'm glad i finally got to meet you, Yuuri". Yuuri blushed and hid his fave inside the scarf, but took Victor's outstretched hand. He mumbled a "Likewise", and withdrew his hand like it was on fire. Victor smiled at him, and Yuuri could have sworn that the ground was shaking. "Victor!" Someone, Most likely his coach yelled at him. "Ah, Yakov is calling, so i have to go. But I'll see you around?" Did he hear right? Victor wanted to meet him again? Afraid of his mouth betraying him, he just nodded. As Victor was leaving, he stopped dead in his tracks. "Oh! I nearly forgot." He turned around, grabbed Yuuri's shoulder and dragged him into a half embrace. "Say cheese!" Victor took a picture of them both, then he grabbed Yuuri's phone and saved his contact info. "If we are to stay in touch, you'll need my number". he said with a bigger smile than Yuuri had seen him wearing. "Don't worry, I have yours already". he said and tossed Yuuri his phone. "I sent a text to myself". He winked and ran of.

It was late, Yuuri was tired, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't sleep. All he could think of was the heat of Victor's body at the airport. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't see Phichit peering at him at a very close distance. "Penny for your thoughts". With a very manly squeal, Yuuri threw himself away from the sound, only to bump his head in the wall. "Phichit! What the hell? You almost gave me a heart attack!" The perpetrator just snickered. Yuuri stroked the newly made bump on his head. "You were the one who was gone... Somewhere. I want to know where". Yuuri looked at his friend and wondered how much he should tell him, and in that instant, his phone rang, and who other than Victor could it be. Phichit saw the caller id and his eyes went wide. "No way!" "Yes way", Yuri said. "First phone, explain later", Phichit said and left the room so Yuuri could have a little privacy.

"H..hello?" Yuuri answered meekly. "Yuuri! I hope i didn't call at a bad time?" Yuuri found himself smiling. "You didn't. You just saved me a little time, that's all". He could almost hear Victor grinning at he other end. "Yuuri, how much do you remember from the banquet?" Oh no. He had done something. He was sure of it. He was so nervous that he had downed an unimaginable number of champagne flutes, and he had no recollection of his actions. At all. Celestino had looked at him with badly hidden amusement the next morning, but he wasn't told why. "Uhm...I...You see... I mean". " So, nothing?" He was blushing up til his ear. "That...That is a correct assumption", he finally answered. Victor laughed. It was a heavenly sound, and Yuuri could listen to it forever. "How about I enlighten you then? I have sent you an email containing a video file". Yuuri took up his computer and started the video. He dropped his phone and hid his face in his hands. He had really screwed up. A dance battle. Not just one, but several. Wit Chris, Yuri Plisetsky. And of course, Victor himself. Faintly, he could hear the sound of Victor's voice. The phone. He had dropped the phone. "I'm here!" Another laugh. "You really are a different person when you drink". " Please tell me that it hasn't gone viral! I don't think I can take anymore." "Don't worry. The public will never know. But you know", Victor took a brief pause. " There was something else too. You asked me something, and I have a hard time finding an excuse to reject it". Yuuri's pulse sky rocketed. "Whatever it was, I am sure it was some drunkards foolish babbling!" "Really? So you asking me to coach you was just in the heat of the moment?" Yuuri took a moment to take in the information. "I did what?! Oh my god, I am so sorry. It must have been really creepy!" "When do you go back to Japan?" " In 3 months, why?" "You'll see. Talk to you later Yuuri. Can't wait to see you again", then he hung up.

"Yuuri? Are you done on the..." Phichit stopped mid sentence, eyes glued to the computer screen. There was his best friend, hanging from a stripping pole, half naked with the hottest man he had ever laid his eyes upon. Well, he knew who he was, he did after all follow him on Instagram, and he had met him on competitions before, but it was like he had seen him for the first time.  "Phi!" Yuuri was about to close his laptop but Phichit stopped him. "Wait! Isn't that Chris?" Yuuri looked at the screen and sighed. "Yes. It is". Phichit put a finger on the screen. "Has he been this... hot all this time? Why haven't I noticed?" The last came as a whisper. One of Yuuri's eyebrows rose almost into his bangs. "Chris?" He looked at the screen again. He was indeed really good looking. "I guess. He's not my type, but he certainly is.. In your words, hot. Why?" There was a faint blush to Phichit's cheeks. "I..I think...There is something wrong with me. Why haven't I noticed before? The perfect guy has been in front of me this entire time!" Yuuri tilted his head a bit. "Maybe because we always dismiss him since he flirts with everyone? Because he's a friend?" Yuuri tried, to which Phichit snorted. "And how did we end up together then?" Yuuri didn't have an answer for that. He just smiled. "I'm going to up my game I think. I'll head to the rink!" Phichit left in a hurry, and all Yuuri could do was shake his head.     


	2. Hotspring is hot!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yuuri meets Victor when he gets back to Japan, and a little kitten by the name of Yuri Plisetsky follows him there in hopes of making Victor honor his promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning. I am not a native speaker, and this is not proofread. Any mistakes? Please let me know :)  
> I know it took a long time before the update, and i hope it won't take this long for the next, but between job, school and kids, my time is limited.

Yuuri was in a strangely good mood when he got of the plane from Detroit. After his conversation with Victor some time prior to his departure, Yuuri had decided to keep skating. He had told Celestino that he wanted to continue, but he was going to return to Japan. Said he needed a new scenery to start over again. He had trained really hard the last couple of months, not wanting to fall behind his best friend who had been fueled by the force of love. Phichit was drroling like crazy over Chris' instagrams posts, and was determined that he would reel the other man in the second he got his chance, so he had allready started on his new programs, with only one thing in mind. The sedution og Christophe Giacometti. Yuuri was still wondering what his theme for the next season should be, but he knew that sooner or later, he woyld figure it out. "Yuuri!" He looked up and saw Minako, a friend of his mother and a ballet teacher. She was really close to his mother, and he had more or less grown up in her ballet studio. "Minako sensei!" He ran over with a big smile and gave her a hug. Minako looked at him dumbfouned, as Yuuri never did stuff like this. He had changed drastically since he left for Detroit, and she would never hav epegged him for the guy who made such a mental comeback after a fail as the one he had in the Grand Prix final months before. "Yuuri?" she looked at him. He quickly withdrew and gave her a loopsided grin. "Sorry about that. I think i've been in the states a little too long", he said. "Look! It is Yuuri Katsuki!" Some people had noticed him and came rushing over to him. "Can we have your autograph?" "Can you shake my hand?" The questions were many, and Yuri laughed. "Calm down, alright?" He shook the hands of people and wrote autographs like taht as all he ever did. He smiled, laughed and talked with his fans, and Minako was more an more surprised by the young man who had returned. 5 years ago, before he left for america, no one could ever imagine Yuuri being straigh forward and comfortable with people fawning over him. He turned a bit and looked at her, then winked at her. He actually WINKED at her! Where the hell was that shy little boy she knew 5 years ago, and who was this handsome young man she was seeing in front of her?

"Minako sensei? Are you ready to leave now?" Yuuri was looking at her with his head slightly tilted. She shook her head, smiled, then said: "Yes. Sorry about that. I was just a bit surprised, that's all." At this, Yuuri laughed and shook his head. He smiled fondly at the distance. "Well, I am no longer the scared little boy I once was, Minako sensei. I have learned a lot in the years i hav ebeen gone, and i'll be damned if i ever revert to that kind of person." Minako smiled at him and pointed at the exut. "I have my car right outside, then we can leave fot Yuutopia." Yuuri nooded and followed her to the car.

 

"Yuuri! Welcome back!" His mother lunged at him and gave him a big hug. His father popped his head out of a small hole in the wall. "There is a dog in your room, by the way." Yuuri looked at his father, clearly confused. "It looks like Viichan. He came with a handsome forreigner who said he was you friend. The dog is in your room, and the man is enjoying the hotsrings right now." Yuuri smirked. "So that's what he meant." He laughed and started to walk of. "Who?" Minako asked. Yuuri, still going, turned his head over his shoulder and gave her a devilish smile. "Victor", then he was gone. Minako was just staring after him. Victor? As in Victor Nikiforv? When the hell did they become friends? What the hell had she been missing? 

 

"So, this is where you're hiding." Yuuri stepped out of the indoors bath, and looked  straight at a very naked Victor. Victor rose slowly, stretched out a hand to Yuuri and proclaimed: Yuuri, I'm going to make you win the Grand Prix final!" " Really now? And I assume you are going to keep skating yourself?" Victor brought his hand down and gave Yuuri a sad smile, then shook his head. "I am taking a break." He sat down into the water again. He sighed. "I have no inspiration left in me. There is nothing i can do to keep surprising people." Yuuri shed his clothing, slowly, by the side of the outdoor bath, then walked into the warm water, inching closer and closer to Victor. "There is one thing that can surprise them," he said as he sat down next to him. "You have allready chosen the path that will surprise them the most, you know." Victor just looked at him, waitning for an explanation. Yuuri leaned closer, and whispered in Victors' ear. " You're going to coach me, right?" A slight shiver ran down Victors' spine as Yuuris' breath ghosted over his ear. Yuuri noticed, and he smirked as he leaned back. the two of them had been sending messages and called each other a lot for the past three months, and lately, they had somehow ened up with sexting each other. Victor looked at Yuuri, who leaned his head on the back of the big stone bath. He reached out to stroke Yuuris' hair out of his eyes, when Yuuri suddenly looked straight at him. The look he gave him were as clear as day. Touch me, and i won't be able to hold back. His hand stopped midway, and trembled a bit, before he slowly traced his thumb over Yuuris' lower lip. yuuri shivered slightly before he grabbed Victors' head and smashed their lips togheter. A low groan escaped Victor as Yuuri let his tounge explore the other mans mouth. Yuuri let his free hand trace down Victor' torso when they heard someone cough. They stilled, looked up and saw an inn guest, holding his hand over his sons eyes. 5 years ago, Yuuri would be blushing like hell and apologize a thousand times before he ran of with his tail between his legs, but he rised from the water, grabbed Victors' hand. He lloked the intruder in the eye and said: " I am so sorry, I will make sure this will not happen again." He bowed slightly, collected his clothes and dragged Victor out of the bath. 

 

Victor's back hit the matress with a thump. Yuuri had asked his parents to look after Maccachin, Victor's dog so they could talk, but talking was not on Yuuri's mind right now. He slowly licked his lips as he placed a knee between Victor's thighs and leaned forward. Victor looked allready dishelved, and Yuuri smirked. "You knew this was coining, Victor. After all the teasing you have done fore the past month, you had to know. Right?" he said and lightly nibbled on Victor's earlobe. A gasp escaped Victor's lips as he shivered unconrolably against the sheets. Inching his knee closer to victor's crotch, Yuuri slided the collar of Victor's bathrobe to the side so he could kiss the delcate skin beneath it. By now, Victor was undeniable hard, and judging by the tent in Yuuri's boxers, so was he. Victor grabbed Yuuri through his boxers, and a moan lifted to the surface as he gently kneeded the flesh beneath. Yuuri bit down on the flesh between Victor's neck and shoulder and Victor realesed a rather load moan, and he could feel yuuri smile against his skin before e gently licked on top of the bite. "Yuuri..." Victor breathed. "Touch me!" Victor bucked into Yuuri's hand when the other man granted him his wish and closed his hand around Victor's throbbing member. " Yes.." "Victor!" The door suddenly came in, and both men looked over to see the russian punk, Yuri Plisetsky in the door. "Do you have any idea ho..." He suddenly went completly rigid when he saw the scene in front of him. His eyes went wide with realization as he sputtered: "Get some fricking clothes on," before he turned his back on them. "You promised me you would make a short program for me!" He said angrily with his back still to the two panting men on the bed. Yuuri groaned and got up. He was clearly in a bad mood. "Look, I don't care one bit about any promise he may have made you, and i am sure you can talk iy out tomorrow, but REALLY? Did you really have to barge in here like that?" Yuuri was pissed, and with good reason. All Victor could do from going insane, was hide his head under a pillow. "He promised! Then he ran after you like a love sick puppy! It makes me sick to look at you!" Yuuri sighed, and took a deep breath. This was going to be an evening he did not want to be awake for.


	3. Wet Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is finally time for Phichit to meet his obsession, Christophe, and Yuuri decides that all Victor needs to look at is him.  
> Warning. Mature content.

Yuuri has succsesfully gotten through the block championships, and are currently at his first event of the Grand Prix series events, the cup of China. This time, he will meet his best friend Phichit, whom he hasn't seen since he left. Detroit. All around them, people were flocking around ictor, trying to coax him into leving Yuuri and come back to skating. Yuuri did not care about the attention Victor got, but he was pissed that they were trying to use cheap tricks to get him back to the ice. No one knew Victor better than Yuuri, so he was rather pleased with himeself knowing that Victor would never back down on his promise, but he was a bit anxious about the smiles Victor sent. "Whaaa!" Yuuri jumped as someones hands were feeling his ass. "Chris!" Yuur looked up at one of his friends and the biggest playboy he knew, Christophe Giacometti. "Yuuri? you were out eating yesterday, why did you not invite me?" Chris put his chin on Yuuris shoulder, then perked up as Victor came over. "Victor, why don't you stop playing coach and come back to the ice? You know that I can't get serious without you." Victor just hummed in response, as Yuuri proceeded to warm up. He felt a chill down his spine, and as he looked up, he locked eyes with a very pissed looking Phichit. Yuuri looked around for a bit, then jogged over. "You look as you are about to kill someone. What's wrong?" Phichit snorted. "He laid hands on you!" Yuuri looked confused at first, then it hit him. He still hadn't gotten over his crush on Chris. "You know how he is, Phi. It's not my fault that it was my behind he reached for." Phichit just shook his head. "It is beacause it was you." He smiled a bit. "2 Years ago, you would have went beet red and stuttered, but the man you've become now didn't even flinch about the fact that someone were feeling you up." Then he laughed. "But it really was unexpected to see you yelp like that! He really got you, didn't he?" Yuuri smiled and shook his head. "I hadn't seen him come in, so I was quited surprised to say the least." Phichit looked over to were victor and Chris were having a conversation, and just as he did, Chris looked up, and their eyes locked for a moment before phichit suddenly turned around and hid his fac ein his best friends chest. Yuuri just lifted an eyebrow and patted Phichits back. "You know, if you like him that much, why don't you go over there and talk to him? He won't bite." Phichit shook his head and his hands gripped harder at the fabrick of Yuuris jacket. "I can't! I turn into goo just thinking about him. I just can't!" Then Yuuri had the best idea ever. Victor hadn't made any moves on him lately, and Phichit needed to look attractive in Chris' eyes, so he raised his hand and let it sift through his friends hair. He bent his head down and whispered in Phichits ear; "What do you say to getting a certain someones attention?" Phichit raised his head and gaped at the tone in Yuuris voice. "You can't be serious. Here?" He whispered back. Yuuri pulled him closer to his body, and a loud yelp escaped Phichits mouth, getting the attention of the two european men. "Shh, you're going to alert everyone in here", Yuuri whispered close to his ear. Phichit could stand the attention they suddenly had gotten, so he grabbed Yuuris hand a practically dragged him out.

Chris were staring dumbfounded at the door, the turned to Victor. "I thought the two of you weredating. Who was the other cutie?" He asked. But Victor looked just as dumbfounded as his friend had, and didn't answer at first. "That was Phichit Chulanont, a Thai skater who used to be Yuuris teammate in Detroit." "Roommate? You don't suppose they did other things than share a room?" Victor got  a stern look on his face. "They did," he said, and went after them. He was about to round a corner when he heard Phichit. "Are you crazy? You can't just go and do something like that with so many people around!" Victor could hear Yuuris laugh. That angelic sound. "It's alright, Phi. It did seem like you got attention from the one you wanted, so it's fine." This made Victors ears perk. "That's beside the point. There are several ways for me to get Chris' attention, but I don't want people to think that I go around throwing myself at every skater!" Yuuri gasped in mock hurt. "Are you saying that I am just anyone? How rude, I thught you were my best friend!" Phichit were caught a bit off guard, then started to laugh, dragging Yuuri with him. "Sorry for getting upset, I know you were just trying to help me," he sniffed in the air for a bit, then smirked. "And I think we both got what we wanted from todays...events," he said wriggeling his eyebrows. Yuuri nodded and looked towards the corner, then smirked. He leaned a bit closer to Phichit, and whispered as low as he could; "Pretend that I am going to kiss you." Phichits mouth fell open. "Don't worry, I won't do it, but I want to see if he reacts," he said with an even bigger smile. Phichit just shook his head but smiled. Then he nodded. " I am heading back now, and you should too," he said and turned to leave. "Wait," Yuuri said and grabbed Phichit's arm. "Do you remember the kisses we used to share?" Phichit was trying his best to keep his mask. His voice fell a bit, but was loud enough for Victor to hear. "Yes, I remember." "Do you ever think about it? Think about trying again?" Yuuri asked and stepped closer. Victor dared to look around the corner and felt a flash of something he couldn't explain. A rage took over as he saw how close Yuuri was to Phichit and promptly started to walk over. Yuuri released Pichits arm and smiled at him. "Without you, I would never have talked so much to Victor as i did. You were my rock, you know that?" He pulled his friend in for a hug. "Thank you for being there for me, Phi." He stepped back. "And I will help you with whatever plan you have for getting Chris' to look at you." "So will I!" They turned around and saw a fuming Victor. Yuuri feigned surprise and fear as he stepped back. "Victor! How long have you been there?" Victor grabbed Yuuris arm and started to drag him towards the lockers. "We will see you later, Phichit, and I will tell you what Chris likes and not, but right now, this little piglett needs to be thaught a lesson," Victor said, and Yuuri treid his best not to smile.

Chris looked up as Phichit reentered the foyee, and saw the secret smile that played around the edges of his mouth. He decided he was going to talk to this Thai skater. Who knew. Maybe he would be fun. He strided over and gave Phichit a killer smile. And boy was it fun to see the kid almost choke on his own breath. "Yo, you're Phichit, right? I'm Chris." He offered his hand to him, but instead of ignoring it, as Chris thaught he would, he actually grabbed it, and suddenly, Phichit looked a lot more confident than he had done just a minute ago.. It was like another person was standing in front of him. "I know who you are, Giacometti. I have to confess that I am the instagram stalker you're had for the past couple of months." He smiled at the surprised face Chris was gicing him, and added, "You really have a knack for inappropriate selfies," he wriggled his eyebrows, and Chris could actually feel himself flush. "Don't worry, it's a compliment," he said and looked over at his coach. "Seems like I have to leave, but don't you go forgetting me, alright?" he walked past Chris who actually whipped around to get a last look at the Thai before he was gone. Chris' heart was beating like crazy, and he smiles and thought to himself; "I was the one who was played this time."

 

"Victor! You can't do that in here! What if someone comes in?!" "Then you just have to be quiet," the response was and Yuuri was sure Victor was going to go bald if he kept up with this. He looked down and saw himself disapear inside Victors mouth and choked back a moan. This was the first time Victor had given him head, and he was starting to go dizzy just by looking at Victor. He grabbed a hold of Victors hair and thrusted as hard as he could into that hot cavern that surounded his member. Victor just hummed as Yuuris cock hit the back of his throat, and the vibration sent Yuuris straight over the edge. Yuuri came with a silent scream, and as he was panting, he was wonderering if this guy didn't own a gag reflex. Yuuri was by no means small, he was well packed, so for Victor to take him in like that without gagging was beyond him. He was drawn out of his thoughts as Victor pulled his boxers and pants up again, and he looked down and met Victors eyes. He squatted down and took Victors face between his hands and drew him in for a kiss. "When this competition is over, your ass is mine," Yuuri said and stood up. He took one last look at a smiling Victor before he left the lockers.

 

Phichit is the first skater ro perform the short program, and amazes all his on viewers. He skated to a well known song, from a movien called the king and the skater. It was the first time a Thai skater had danced to this song, and Chris was impressed to say the leat. His heart was beating like a drum througout Phichits performance, and he knew that he was way of shore now, without oars. Phichit was done with his skate and looked over to Chris and smirked. Chris felt his heart jump at the sight. He tried to mentally prepare himself as the next skater went on. Yuuri was skating as number 3, and Chris was standing close enough to hear their conversation. Yuuri grabbed Victors tie, and drew him close enough to kiss him. "Don't you dare take your eyes of me!" He proclaimed, then skated out. Chris watched with amusement. Yuuri had really changed since the last Grand Prix final, and he knew Victor was the reason for it. And he also knew the exact summary of their relationship as Yuuri started to dance. His movements, his expression, everything suggested that his Eros, was not the katsudon everyone thaught. It was Victor. Yuuris skate gave him a new personal best, and the first place, and Chris was not happy with the outcome. He was the king of eros, and he was going to prove it when it was his turn.

After a while, he is finally up, and he was going to show the world who really was the expert of mature eros. During his entire performance, all his brain could focus on was what Phichit would look like underneath him, clutching thw sheets. His vision went hazy for a moment, but he regained it. Backstage, Yuuri and Phichit were watching Chris' performance, and Phichit looked relly impressed. He feels himself grow even more confident in his ability to get Chris, and he will use Chris' own program to do so. The ice, looked soaking wet to him.


	4. Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri has a melt down, and Victor is there to catch him. Meanwhile, Chris tries to get Phichit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is a shorter one, but a new update will be out during the week.

Yuuri woke up earlier than planned, and he had gotten no where near enough sleep. He went into the bathroom he shared with Victor and turned on the shower. Slowly, he turned and looked at himself in the mirror, and stared in horror on those dark rings that surrounded his eyes. It looked like a smokey eye left over night that had smudged his entire face. To put it simply, he lokoed like a friggin panda. He sighed and dropped his boxers before entering the the shower. As he let the warm water run down his back, his mind wandered in directions they shoyuldn't. He hadn't been this nervous aabout a competition since the last Grand Prix Final, and now he was a wreck. It was his first time ever in a competition to be the one to beat, and he was shaking with nervous enery. He just wanted to stick his head in a hole in the sand and stay there. He hated the feeling. That insecure feeling that always managed to leave him in a mess. 

He was so caught up in his own thoughts, that he didn't hear the person who silently entered the shower. When a set of hands grabbed his hips and pulled him flush to a rock hard chest, his eyes flew open just in time to see Victors eyes as he claimed Yuuris lips with his own. Out of instinct, Yuuri lifted his hands and let his fingers run through Victors hair as he hummed into the kiss. Victor pushed Yuuris against the tiles and forced Yuuris lips open with his tounge, and gripped even tighter at the younger mans hips. Yuuri gave a small thrust against Victor, and was delighted to hear the older man growl. They broke apart for air, and Yuuri smiled at Victor. Victor observed Yuuris facial expression and shook his head. "Have you slept at all? You look like Po!" Yuuris face fell, and Victor noticed right away. He grabbed Yuuris chin and made him look at him. "What's wrong?" Yuuris smiled sadly. "What if I mess up?" Victor shook his head. "You wont." "But what if I do?" Yuuri said a bit higer. "In the past, whenever I failed, it was my resposnibility. But now, whatever I do will be reflected at you as well. If I fail, people will talk. Not only about my failure as a skater, it won't be news to anyone, but about you, and the deciosion you made to coach me." A tear fell from Yuuirs eye as he sqeezed them shut. A sob escaped him as Victor threw his arms around him and emraced him. "No, Yuuri. This is the reason why I know you won't fail. You are not alone. I will be with you on every step of the way. We will go all the way to the top. Tohether." Yuuri smiled through his tears and nodded against Victors cheek.

 

 

Chris was staring at the neverending choices of flowers at a flowershop near the hotel. He was wondering what kind of flowers Phichit would like so he called over a florsit. "Excfuse me, but I am looking for flowers a friend of mine from Thailand might like. Do you have any recomandations?" The lady smiled. "We have some flowers that are of the original flora in Thailand. Do you want me to make a buquet for you?" Chris smiled and nodded. "That would be great. Except for roses, I don't know much about flowers." The lady smiled and picked out some flowers. "Tell me, you friend. Is it a girl or a boy?" Chris stared at her for a second, then he smiled. "It's a man." The lady smiled and pointed at three different flowers. "These are Adenium Obesum, Allmanda and Frankipani. I will make a beautiful buquet that your friend will like." She started to work, and Chris was facinated. There was only one problem. When he turned around, he saw Phichit looking at him from the hotel entrance. Akward, he lifted his hand to greet the Thai skater, and he could clearly see the smile adorning Phichits face. Phichit staarted to make his way over, and Chris started to panick. Behind him, he could hear someone chukling, and he found the florist lady laughing. "Don't worry, it is done and wrapped." Chris' eyebrows rose to his hairline in shock. He had just turned for a minute, hadn't he? He then realized that he had been staring at Phichit a lot longer than he thought. "Thank you, how much do I owe you?" The florsit shook her head. "It is on me. My son killed himself three years ago when people found out that he liked men. He could not handle the reactions people had to it, so I want to be as supportive as I can be in his place. Take good care of him, kid." Chris could feel himself tear up at the womans words. He himself had been thrown out when his parents found out. They had made amends, but their relationship was still strained. He beamed at the florist and said; "Thank you, miss. I will never forget you." And he meant it. He turned aqround just as Phichi6t walked up to him. Chris scratched his neck and held the flowers out to him. "I..Uh..He4re. I got these for you", he said with a furius blush on his face. Phichit too blushed and accepted the flowers. "Thank you, Chris". "Don't thank me yet. You don't even know what they look like". Phichit smiled and looked at the lady florist. "Hello, aunty. How are you?" He said in Thai. Chris was just looking at hem as they spoke togehter. When they were done, Phichit laughed at the confused expression Chris was wearing. "That lady is my fathers sister. She's my aunt, so I am sure that the flowers are as beautiful as you", he said and suddenly clapped his hand over his mouth, realizing what he had said. A blush crept up his cheeks and he looked to the side. Chris stopped walking and grabbed Phichits wrist. "You really mean that?" Phichit slowly looked up at Chris through his eyelashes. He bit his lip before he nodded. Chris brought Phchits hand up to his lips and gave the back of his hand a little peck. "I was hoping you meant it. You see, I have takne quite a liking to you, and I really want to get to know you moref. If you like, of course". He smiled at Phichit who timmidly looked back at him. "There isw no way I wouldn't get to know you, Chris. I have been looking at you for quite some time know, and you see, my aunt knew about it. So when you told her that the flowers were for a Thai friend, she knew it was me you were talking about, so she automatically chose something she knew I would like. The reason she wanted to know, was so that she would know what ind of man you were", he took a little break. "You see, you could easily have lied and said that they were for a girl, but you didn't. I am grateful for that." He smiled at Chris who entwined their fingers. "There is no way I would lie to smoeone about you, Phichit. I have been unablle to take my eyes off of you for the past days". Phichit smiled. "Can I..." he didn't get to finish his sentence before Chris' lips were on his. He sighed and leaned into the kiss, and didn't want to let go. When tehy separated, they looked inot eachothers eyes and smiled. 

 

 

Later that day, they finished up the competition with the free skates, and some of the actions sent people into cheering. Yuuri had decided that he wanted to show Victor how much he really meant to him, and made his last quad a flip. Victor was out of himself with joy, pride and love, so when Yuuri was skating to the kiss and cry, Victor thr4ew himself into Yuuris arms and kissed him on international broadcasted television. Phichit and Chris gasped. Neither of them had ever imangined that their best friends would ever do something like that, but then again, one of them was Victor Nikiforv, the man who lived to surprise. And speaking of surprises, the perosn who took first place and put a ceartain country on the map.... Phichit. And in second and third came Yuuri and Chris. 

 

Chris grabbed Phichits hand as they left to get something to eat. "Can you belive it? Yuuri actually kissed him back!" Phichit was going crazy over his beste friends actions. "The Yuuri part, I can't believe. The Victor part, well, that didn't surprise so much." Phichit laughed at his boyfriends comment. "You're right. Though, it is much more belivable that Yuuri would do something like that now seeing how much he has changed, but just a few years ago, there was no way in hell he would have done somethinglike that. He would most likely have run out crying." Chris started into space for a while before he said; "The two of you were dating at one point, right?" Phichit smirked. "Worried?*" Chris blushed a bit before Phichit squeezed his hand. "There is no need to worry. We did try the daqting thing, but we quivkly found out that we were not suited to be more than friends. We knew way too much about eachother." Chris laughed at that and squeezed back.  


	5. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time for russia, and Yuuri really feels the pressure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Sexual content. If you do not like the fact that two men are getting dirty between the sheets, then i would not recomend that you read this.
> 
> Not proofread. It is written at 03.15 am, and my eyes are sagging XD

Yuuri is on unknown ground, but knows that this is where expectations are lower, so he will show just how good a skater he really is. Victor loves being back, and he really shows it. It makes Yuuri a bit jealous too, as Victor is suposed to keep his eyes on him. Yuuri took the elevator up alone, but bumped into Sara something, her brother, the Czech guy and some korean dude. He was not happy with the meeting, as Sara got up in his face, trying to get him to go out with them, her brother going nuts over it, Emil laughing and the korean trying to get away. while the siblings where arguing, he went over to the other elevator, and got in. Just as the doors were closing, a foot was stuck between the closing doors, and Yuri Plisetsky showed. Yuuri wished him good luck, and got answered with his death wish. Yuuri got of the elevator smirking. He was so not going to suffer any defeat, he was going to win it all with the help of his boyfriend. There was no way that they were not going to make it.

An hour or so went by before Victor showed up, and Yuuri was not exactly happy that he used so long getting up. "Where were you'?" He looked at Victor accusingly. Victor looked at him, a bit shook. "I told you that i was going to meet someone." "Someone? Yakov?" Victor shook his head. "Then who?" Victor swallowed. "It was....It was my father."Yuuris expression softened. "I see. How did it go?" He walked over to Victor and took his hand. "Just as expected", he whispered. "Victor." Yuuri pulled him in for a hug. A sob escaped Victors lips, and Yuuri held him tighter. He didn't say anything, he just held him close to his body and stroked his hair. "Thank you, yuuri." "For what?" he whispered. "For loving me."

 

The show was on. Skater after skater finished their short programs, and it was finally Yuuris turn. Victor was waving all around him, and Yuuri was having none of that. He grabbed Victors tie and yanked him down, lips almost tuching. "The skate has started, victor", he whispered. Victor smiled. ""You're right." Yuuri took the center ice, and started. He knew that he was going to intimidate the crowd before they could intimidate him, so he started of with licking his lips and blowing a kiss. Victor felt electrisity course through his body, and wondered what the hell he had done to him. In the time they had known eachoter, Yuuri had changed so much. The shy boy who got drunk on champagne were gone, and a playboy had appeared in his stead. All the thing Yuuri was abel to do to him with just a look, he know did to the whole skating world. Throwing them in a loop. Dragging them in by the chin, and forcing them to look at only him. He was so damn hot, performing his routine today, and he knew he was going to be in trouble the next day when the free skates were over. His heart was beating faster as Yuuri skated. When the skate was over, he did not know if he wanted to laugh or to cry, becasue he knew Yuuri had just beaten his personal best. Again. He had done it every time with the routine. And he was right. He went down on his knees and grabbed Yuuris, who yelped in surprise, foot, and kissed his skate. Yuuri smiled fondly at him, and let a finge run over his cheek bones. 

 

The short programs were almost to an end, when Yuuri got a call from his siter, Mari. Apperantly, Makkachin had gotten a hold of some steam buns, and they had gotten stuck in his troath. They were at the vets with him, but they did not know if he would pull through. Yuuri hung up and ran to find Victor. "Victor!" Victor turned when he heard Yuuri. He understood at once that something where wrong, but he could not be prepared for the words that left Yuuris mouth. "You have to get back to Japan. Now!" Victor looked at him in surprise. "I can't just leave now. You still have the free program". Yuuri shook his head. "You don't get it. Makkachin is at the vets. You have to go back and be with him. I know what it is like to loose your best friend and not being able to wsay good bye. Go!" Victor breath hitched. He looked at Yakov and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Please! Be Yuuris coach for tomorrow!" "What?!" Yuri, Yuuri and Yakov was utterly shocked. They had not seen that one coming. 

 

The day came, and Yuuri was out of it. It was the first time in forever that Victor was not there with him, and he started his skate rather akward. But midway through, he had an appifony, and everything turned. There was no way he would let all of Victors work go to waste, and Yakov was watching in awe. It was a comeback rarely seen, and he had to admit, his former student might have had some talent for training after all. He did, as coach should, scold Yuuri after, tellinghim that he should take better advantage of the program that Victor had made, but he had completly soned out. He hugged Yakov, then left. After that, he hugged everyone he could find. First Sara, then the brother who complained about Sara being hugged. He yelped, and around the corner, a head came popping. "Was that Michel?" Emil was startled just for a second when he was hugged, but he said; "What is this? A hugging contest?"and hugs Yuuri back. He then proceeds to hug the korean, and poor JJ was out of it when Yuuri got a hand on him. But there was one person he could not get, and that was Yur. The poor guy ran as fast as he could to get away from the hugging monster that were after him, and he eventually got away.

 

Yuuri is standing outside, wishing he was in Victors arms, when he suddenly is flying through the air. He had just been jump kicked by Yuri, who had come looking for him. While sitting on the gound, he looks up at Yuri, surprised. "Here." Yuri threw him a bag. Yuuri opened it. "Phirozki?""Try them!" Yuri looked quite eager, so Yuuri tried a bitr. "Katsudon?" "Yes! Grandfather made them. They're good, right?" "They are vkusno!" He ate with his heart, and he felt a bit closer to Victor.

 

The plane touched down at Narita, and Yuuri could not get of the plane fast enough, know that Victor were there, waiting for him. He speed walked of the plane, trying to avoid walking into people. He heard barking, and turned to see Makkachin at the other side of the glass. He stopped dead in his tracks for a second, until he looked up and saw Victor there. They started at eachother for a second or so, before they bot started running, barely taking their eyes of off eachoter. When Yuuri reached the exsit, he stopped, just for a while, then launched him selg into Victors arms. There it was. The feleing og belonging. Safe and warm. He loved Victor. He loved him so much. And Victor loved him. There was no doubt that they were made for eachoter. They backed of a bit and looked at one another. "Victor, please be my coach until I retire!" Victor laughed and pulled Yuuri back fore a hug. "That souned like a marriage proposal." Yuuri was about to say it was when Victor whispered in his ear; " I wish you never retire." Then they were stuck like that until they were asked to make way for others.

 

Back home, they finally found some time for them selves, and Victor wanted Yuuri to know just how much he loved him. He had allready planned everything, and Mari, who was awfully noisy, had helped him plan for a perfect, romantic evening. Thankfully, she was unaware of Victors plan to seduce her brother, or al least he thaught so until they walked into Victors room. The lights were dimmed, a blanket were laying on the floor with a bowl of fruit and vegetables, just like she and Victor had fixed. But what caught Victors eyes, were the condoms that were carefully placed beside the pillow on the bed, and he flushed a deep crimson. Yuuri had not noticed the bed, as he was to busy being in awe for the rest. He turned to thank Victor for the suprise, but was met with the reddest face he had yet to see on victor. He followed Victors line of sight, and saw the condoms. A smirk painted his lips. "I take it you have had visitors?" He took on his best poker face. Victor looked at him in shock and shook his head the fastest he could. "No! There is no way! You know you are th only one for me!" He flushed again. "It is... I mean.. Your sister..." It dawned on Yuuri that his sister had been helping him set this up, and he also knew that the condoms came from her, and that Victor had no idea. "You mean you're sleeping with my sister?" "What?!" Yuuri couldn't hoold it back anymore, a giggle escaped him, and the look of horror on Victors face should have ended up on his cameraroll, but he was to busy dying of laughter to even think about it. "I'm sorry", Yuuri said and wiped away a tear. "I just couldn't resist. Victor puffed and suddenly, Yuuri was sprawling on the floor, with Victor sitting on his hips, and hands clasped over his head. His laugh had stopped, and a look of utter surprise was adorning his face. "Well, I am glad you find the fun in this, becasue I don't. I did not make this happen so you could laugh at me." Yuuris breath hitched as Victor grounded his hips. "My plan was a cozy evening, talking about the upcoming final, and just being together." A groan escaped Yuuri when Victor bit down on his jugular vein. "Instead, it seems like I have to punish you". Yuuri thanked whichever God out there that Mari had taken Makkachin for the night, and silently thanked his parents for not having any guests in that particular part of the inn. Victor opened his mouth to continue, but before a sound was made, their positions were switched. "Who is punishing who, again?" Yuuri asked, smiling down at his boyfriend. "It seems to me that you've been slack on your training. I never thaught the day I could over power you would come, but here we are." Victor struggeled underneath Yuuri, but as he had said, Yuuri were much stronger. He pinned Victor down with just his hips, and when he rolled them against Victor, an angelic sound were ecchoing in the room. It was clear as the sun in the sky that Victor loved the power play. Yuuri never knew. And now that he did, well, let's just say that poor Victor was going to get just what he was asking for. 

A moan sounded through the room, and Yuuri hummed. "Stop squirming, you'll hurt yourself." He said to Victor, who was desperatly trying to get Yuuri to touch him. "Yuuri!" Yuuri bit down on Victors left nipple, and victors back arched. Yuuri slipped a hand underneath him and pulled him closer. While teasing Victors nipple with his mouth, he used his free hand to loosed Victors trousers. The cold air that hit Victors more delicate parts made him shiver. "Bold are we?" Yuuri was referring to the fact that Victor were not wearing any under garments. Victor was unable to form a coherant sentence, as Yuuri grabbed his aching member and gave him a few strokes. The tip was leaking so much, that Yuuri was surethat it wouldn't take much for Victor to come. He slipped out of bed and got rid of his clothes. He heard a sharp inhale from the bed, and looked up to find Victor, more or less drooling at the sight. Yuuri smirked. "Like what you see, darling?" Victor nodded, speachless. Yuuri put on knee on the bed. "Want to touch?" "Oh God, Yes!" He extended his hand, and Victor was eager to take it. Yuur pulled at it, and Victor fell face first into his boyfriends crotch. Yuuri whistled. "Bold indeed." Victor was blushing, not entirely sure what to do. He was embaraced that he had fallen in front of the man he loved. Afraid that he might do anything to offend Yuuri, he looked up. Yuuri could see the panic, and he slowly stroked Victors cheek. He bent down and kissed him, and made sure that Victor knew that everything was ok. He let go, and he could see that Victor was looking at him through teary eyes. He pulled him in and held him close, while letting one of his hands slowly stroke Victors back. "I love you, Victor" A gasp escaped Victors lips, and he broke free from the hug. It was the first time Yuuri had let it be known out loud. He grabbed Yuuris head and kissed every inch he could find. Yuuri smiled at the reaction, and grabbed one of Victors hands. "Don't you think we should do something about this?" He once again grabbed Victors cock and lightly squeezed. Victor moaned and his head fell on Yuuris shoulder. He lightly nibbled on the skin he found there, while Yuuri reached for the nigthstand drawer, grabbing a bottle of lube. He popped the cap, and Victor breathed in, knowing what was coming next. He could feel the coldness of the lube, as Yuuris fingers slowly circled his entrance. "Are you ready?" Victor nodded, and Yuuri slowly breached the hole with one finger. Victor was gasping at the coldness, but he shivered from pleasure. "More," he moaned, and Yuuri complied, letting another finger slide in with first. He was moving slowly at first, but picking up the pace, bit after bit, scissoring his fingers to stretch Victor enough. He added a third finger, then a fourth before he deemed it enough, and when he pulled his fingers out, Victor was allreay a quivering mess. He made sure Victor was lying comfortably and put a pillow under his hips, the he grabbed a condom, and poured lube on, just to make sure he did not hurt Victor. He settled between his boyfriends knees, and looked down. Victor smiiled. "Don't make me wait any longer, please", he said, and Yuuri smiled. There was no patience with this man, and he was sure that Victor would be the end of him. He grabbed his own dick, and placed it at Victors entrance, before slowly pushing. It was always thight, but for some reason, it never looked like Victor was in any kind of pain. Perhaps he was just a closet massichist, or the pleasure were more present than the pain. Either way, Yuuri had a hard time controling him self, as all he wanted was to pound into the man beneath him, but afraid of hurting him, he kept going slowly. "Don't...Don't hold back. I need you", Victor said, and with those words, all restraints dissapeared. Yuuri grabbed Victors hips and slammed into him. "AH!" Victor screamed, not in pain but pure extacy, and the moan Yuuri himself had let out didn't sound much less needy. He waited just a little while, giving Victor some time to adjust, before he slowly pulled back and slammed in again. If someone were to stand outside, they must have thaught that Yuuri were about to kill someone, but thankfully, the entire side of the inn were empty, thanks to Yuuris family. 

"Yu....ah..mmh, Yuuri, I can...I can't... haa, haa..." Yuuris breath were getting raggier, and he looked down at Victor with a soft smile. "It's alright. Come for me, vitya". That was all it took for Victor to spill on their stomacs. The clench made Yuuri come as well, and he collapsed on top of Victor. They were breathing hard before Victor started laughing. A sweaty Yuuri propped himself up on one elbow and looked down. "What?" "I can't believe we actually call this punisment." Yuuri blinked before he smiled. "You call it that. I just play along", he said and pulled out slowly, tied up the condom and threw it in the trash. He flopped down beside Victor and stoked his cheek. Victor smiled, and snuggled closer. They lay like that for a while, and sleep were starting to take over. Right before falling asleep, Yuuri could hear Victor whisper;"I love you too."


End file.
